


Nothing Sacred

by Scribo_Vivere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribo_Vivere/pseuds/Scribo_Vivere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that cannot be controlled, regardless of a cast spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Sacred

Linen sheets, bleached white  
like tombs of bone  
Embrace two damned.  
Soft sighs flee lips bruised candy-apple red.  
Limbs entwined, they create their own magick.  
Witches' curse forgotten like yesteryear  
they devour  
explore  
Fulfill one another.  
Hell behind and Hell before as  
one touch creates their undoing.


End file.
